


Alpha Predator

by The_Exile



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Foreshadowing, Gen, Mild Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: He's proud of his new creation.





	Alpha Predator

The Professor knew what he was doing to this world wasn't right but he couldn't help but feel proud when he saw the raw ferocity and flawlessly efficient killing capacity of the cyborg Drago. Already an apex predator, towering above the skyscrapers of New Pork City, it had become so soft it was considered an appropriate playmate for a child. It had only taken a few slight tweaks to the central nervous system to reawaken the beast. They would thank him if they were ever invaded. What world didn't want such an awe-inspiring guardian?

Master Porky had certainly been pleased, anyway, for once in his life. He was giving the scientist more free rein, less supervision, and that was something he could use when the time came.

And there couldn't be any consequences too bad of only fixing what human domestication, excessive interference in the food chain, had already caused... could there?


End file.
